Before the Happily Ever After
by maisa potter
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort have been defeated and our two young couple start a long journey to reach their happily ever after. Will they do it? Will they be able to confront their own problems?
1. Chapter 1: After the Battle

Three teenagers walked up the Grand Staircase of Hogwarts, the place where it all started, where Harry had discovered that he was designated for greatness. The seventh floor corridor was deserted, it seem like every body in the castle was either in their common rooms or in the great hall, celebrating or mourning. They walked silently towards the fat lady, who was asleep, but she didn't seem upset when they woke her up asking her to open the door, she smiled at the three former kids, now adults, and without asking for the password, let them in.

Harry walked through the portrait hole slowly with Ron and Hermione in front of him; suddenly they sped up and before Harry realized, they were disappearing up the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories. Harry followed them with his eyes. It took hima minute to realize there was somebody else in the room. When he saw her, his world stopped. A gorgeous red headed, brown-eyed girl was smiling at him. She was standing in the spot they had shared their first kiss in. He remembered that glorious day, when besides winning the quidditch cup as captain, even if he hadn't actually played, he had finally been able to accept that he was crazy for that girl.

"Harry" Ginny said. While he walked silently and slowly towards her, not stopping until he could touch her nose with his.

"Ginny" he said softly in her ear. "I'm…" but he couldn't end his phrase, because Ginny's finger lay across his lips, shushing him.

"Not now, Harry, not now".

Harry moved her finger away and leaned in to kiss her, it was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had, even better than the one they shared on his birthday. It spoke of how much they had missed each other; of the unspoken love they had for the other and of the previously banned hopes of a future together.

Harry ran his fingers through the hair he loved, and slowly, very slowly he moved his hands down her back until they reached her waist. Ginny played with his hair making it look more messed up than ever, moving her hands towards his neck, where her fingers taunted him in a very sensitive spot she had discovered last year, her hands drifted from his neck to his chest, staying there.

They end up in one of the common room's armchairs kissing each other. Ginny was laying on her back with Harry resting on top of her, doing his best not to smother her with his weight. Harry's hands had somehow found their way under her shirt, and he was caressing her back and stomach. While his had mysteriously disappeared revealing what a year of hiding and having next to no food had done to his body. Oddly, he had toned up quite a bit, but he was thinner. Ginny explored his chest, stroking each and every bruise or cut, hurting inside at the thought of how he had gotten them.

When they finally broke apart and caught their breath, Ginny said:

"That could fill up all the time I hadn't been able to touch those lips" while pointing to Harry's mouth.

"Could?" Harry asked

"Yeah, could, or did you think I hadn't missed you and your lips?" Ginny replied smiling. Harry blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Ehhhh..." Harry said grinning.

"So…" Ginny whispered.

"I was only asking because I might need another ten thousand kisses like that to fill up for the past year" Harry said confidently while Ginny giggled.

A long silence followed that little laugh, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was the kind of silence you enjoy when you are hugging someone and you don't know what to say.

During that pleasant silence, both of them were thinking about the same thing, they both knew they had lots of things to say to each other about all that had happened in the previous year. Harry though about the horrors he and his best friends had faced, but then he remember that school had been run by the Carrows and that Ginny as well as Neville, Luna and many others had suffered for him while he was hiding. Suddenly he felt Ginny's eyes on him and realised that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Ginny," Harry said breaking the silence, "I'm sorry…" Ginny looked back at him but said nothing. "About everything," he finished.

"Me too," she replied.

In that moment Harry realised that behind that happy smile, that behind that happiness of being together once more, both of them hid the same mixture of feelings: sadness, desperation, need and many other sensations that were slowly coming to terms with. But they still had something that, for now, wasn't gone, each other. Harry remembered Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, Mad-Eye, Hedwig, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, his parents and so many others that had died for him, that had died fighting for a better place to live. He knew he would show them that their sacrifice hadn't been worthless; he would help take care of Teddy, he would show the world a little love and laugh; he wouldn't let their names be forgotten.

Harry looked down to see Ginny's eyes filled with tears. He knew she was mourning not only her brother, but also her friends, and that the silence they had shared had brought those feelings forward again. As one of her tears fell, leaving a wet trail down her cheek, he brought one of his hands towards her face and cleaned it. Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and smiled, because in spite of the heartache, she was with him.

Slowly she got up with Harry behind her and with her hand in his, led him towards the seventh year boys' dormitories. Ginny opened the door as slowly and quietly as possible, hoping her brother and best friend were sleeping, so she could do what she was planning on.

Harry followed Ginny and as the door opened he spotted his two best friends, fast asleep on top of Ron's bedcovers, holding each other. He took his wand out of this trousers' pocket and waved it in their direction, closing the curtains around them and casting a some privacy charms.

Ginny studied Harry as he wandlessly gave them and the other occupants in the room some much needed privacy. She walked towards the bed Harry had used during his six years of schooling and took of her shoes. The raven haired boy followed suit and without a word got under the covers and looked at Ginny, who without the need for more joined him. She snuggled close to him, laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She quickly feel sleep. Leaving Harry drowning in his thoughts of guiltiness, of despair; thoughts that made him feel like the worst person alive.

How many people had died during the battle? How many new orphans the morning would bring? How many mothers would bury their children? How many families had been torn apart? All because he hadn't given himself up sooner. All because he spent almost a year on the run. All because of a man, who now laid death in a small room on the ground floor of the castle. A part of him knew that all of those who had died during the last great battle against Voldemort did it because they believed in him, they believed he would be able to restore peace in the wizarding world, they believed he would be able to defeat dark magic because they believed he was destined for greatness. They knew he was the chosen one, but above all of those reasons they had fought because they loved Harry and he loved them back. But knowing all these didn't make Harry feel any less guilty. The only thing that made Harry feel better was to think about the fact that he had almost died and would have died again in order to stop the war.

And with thoughts of his walk towards Voldemort, watching Ginny comforting that girl, of his parents accompanying him, of his last thoughts before seeing a green light leave Tom Riddle's wand and of his discussion with Dumbledore on King's Cross; Harry brought Ginny closer to him and for the first time in almost seven years feel asleep at peace.

* * *

Ron and Hermione held hands while entering the Gryffindor common room with Harry behind them, when they saw Ginny, who with just an expression, informed Hermione of her plans.

"Let's go to bed," Hermione said in a soft voice so that only Ron could hear her.

"But…" Ron said trying to object, but Hermione pushed him forward and started running while pushing Ron to the staircase.

"It'll be better if we leave those two alone," Hermione said before opening the boy's dormitory door to see if anyone was already in there.

"It's empty," Ron said. He had entered before Hermione so that if the door closed suddenly, no one would panic.

"And why did you want to know if it was empty, Mister ' _I won't leave my little sister with my best friend_ '?" Hermione questioned Ron, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, since you brought it up, Ginny is my baby sister, but we need a little 'Harry-free' time, don't you think?" Ron commented, desperately hoping that Hermione wouldn't get mad.

"And for what do we need a 'Harry-free' time?" Hermione asked.

"For being alone, maybe," Ron slipped wishing he hadn't.

"For what do we need to be alone?" she asked with a more interested tone and a knowing smile playing in her lips.

"I don't know, to talk?" he replied.

"About what?" she asked suspiciously.

"About us, about our future" Ron answered.

"Us? Future? So you think there will be an 'us' in the future?" She demanded, trying to hide her smile.

"Yes I do. But I thought you kinda' cleared that up when you kissed me," Ron responded.

"Oh, that. I was only reacting, but I _have_ wanted to kiss you for a while," Hermione said.

"And would you like more?"

"Why do you even ask?"

But Ron wasn't able to answer her last question because in that moment Hermione surrounded him with her arms and started kissing him while Ron kissed her back. When they broke apart, he touched her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"That felt good," Hermione said without opening her eyes.

"Really good," Ron finished while taking her hand in his.

He lead her onto one of the empty four-posters, the one he had used for six years, he laid over covers, with his head in one of the pillows, while Hermione leaned backwards, putting her head on Ron's chest and quickly, they both fell sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: In Honour of the Fallen

Chapter 2: In Honour of the Fallen

Ginny woke up a few hours later, having had one of the best nights of sleep she had had in over a year, maybe longer. At first she panicked, not knowing where she was. Then she felt strong arms encircling her and recognized the scent of their owner. She smiled as the memories of how she got here last night (or was it that morning) came back. Her stomach and smile dropped as she remembered what else had happened in the last twelve hours. She felt awful, here in the arms of the boy…no, man she loved. She felt awful because she was happy, when she should be miserable. Her brother and some of her closest friends had died, for Merlin's sake! As she drowned in guilt, new thoughts plagued her mind: _'what if Harry had found someone during the last ten months? What if he didn't really meant what he said last night? What if she had made a fool of herself by inviting herself into his bed?'_ Ginny Weasley was never as self-conscious and fragile as when Harry Potter was around. _'What if the boy she had fallen for was gone? What had happened during their time apart? What if he saw her scars...? What would happen when he realized how much she had changed? What if he found out what had happened to her while at Hogwarts?'_

Ginny untangled herself from Harry's arms; she was glad he didn't even stir as she moved him. He looked so peaceful. Someone that didn't know who this boy was would have even said he looked innocent. Ginny knew better, this raven-haired boy had been to hell and back. She opened the curtains around the bed and was happy to see the dorm as empty. She got up and looked back at the boy that had plagued her mind since she was eleven one last time. She closed the curtains, and left the seventh year boys dorm.

* * *

Harry didn't wake up for another couple of hours. He had had the best night (or morning) sleep in what felt like forever. No nightmares, no scar bothering him, no Voldemort visions, and no feeling that someone was watching him. He slowly opened his eyes, and immediately knew something was off. His arms were empty, even if he remembered falling sleep with a beautiful girl in his arms. Her scent still lingered in his pillow. A mixture of flowers and strawberries somewhat dulled by dust, ash and who knows what.

Harry stood up, opened the curtains around his bed and started to do things automatically. He headed towards the bathroom and called for Kreacher. He asked for some sandwiches and juice, as well a towels and clean clothes. After dismissing his elf, he went into the shower. He stood under the water for what felt like hours. His head was down, seeing his blood and grime wash away from his body. He dried and clothes himself with what Kreacher had brought. His old clothes were gone, but his wand, cloak, and pouch awaited him atop his bed, next to a tray with not only sandwiches and juice, but eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, sausage links, shepherd's pie, roasted chicken, potatoes, and tea. Harry smiled, Kreacher outdid himself.

Harry had just sat down and looked out the window, realizing he had probably slept for over fifteen hours straight, it was dark outside, again. He looked for his watch, wanting to know the time. He found it inside his pouch, not remembering when he had put it there. It was almost 9:00 PM of the first day after Voldemort, May 3rd. A part of Harry was happy people let him sleep, but he wanted to know what was going on. _'What had happened since he left the Great Hall? Where was everyone? Why wasn't Ginny with him? Had he read too much into what had happened that morning? Did she mean what she had said? How were the Weasleys? Merlin, the Weasleys. They had lost a son…a brother. They were most likely grieving and he had been sleeping. How could they even consider him one of their own?!'_

Before Harry's thoughts could run their course, Neville opened the door and smiled as he saw Harry up and about. Dean and Seamus followed him in. Before Harry could say or do anything, the three of them embraced him. A little while later, again without waiting for Harry to ask, they started telling him what had happened earlier in the day after the battle. He found out that everybody except Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and himself had been celebrating in the Great Hall.

"It wasn't until McGonagall started talking and asked you, Ron, and Hermione to come forward that we realised you weren't there," Neville commented.

"It sounds like you missed us a lot," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Actually, everybody cheered for you, Harry, with some for Ron, Hermione, and for the deceased... and even for Neville," Dean added.

"Well, I don't need that, you know," said Harry.

"But it's cool," Dean added.

"Not for me," Harry responded. "And what did McGonagall say?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated, but tomorrow morning we are going to honour the fallen," Neville explained. "The Weasleys were going crazy looking for you around lunch time, but Ron told them you were still asleep. You might want to go and let them know you are awake. Madam Pomfrey was also trying to find you and see if you needed medical attention".

Harry nodded his head in understanding and felt the dorm so that his roommates of six years could get ready for bed.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Harry put his invisibility cloak on, he didn't want anyone to see him. He had a lot on his mind and he didn't want to speak about the last ten months. The Common Room was surprisingly empty, so he was able to slip out easily. His mind wandered to his earlier thoughts and he started swallowing in self pity. _'He had let many people die. He should have acted sooner. Ginny had probably gotten herself a new boyfriend. She had only slept in his bed, because he had made her do it…'_

It wasn't until Harry arrived at the Hospital Wing, that he took off the invisibility cloak. Thankfully, the occupied beds had curtains around them, so no one, but Madam Pomfrey, who looked up as the door opened, saw him. She smiled, and gestured him towards a free bed. With a wave of her wand there were curtains around his bed as well. A few minutes later, the matron came to see him and stared examining him. Harry was glad she didn't ask any questions, or even try to make him speak past asking him if any part of his body hurt.

She preformed some spells in his body and gave him some potions to drink. Harry thanked her, and she smiled.

"I'm really glad you are all right Harry," Madam Pomfrey said at last. Harry was surprised, it was the first time the matron had called him by his first name and it felt nice, weird, but nice. Harry smiled and let her tuck him in bed.

So, without another word, Harry closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. How could he sleep again? After only being awake for a couple of hours was beyond him. Madam Pomfrey looked at him, and sighted. She looked at the saviour of the Wizarding World, not even eighteen. She had seen him grow up, and turn from a tiny sweet boy, to a battled and brave man. She hoped that no other child would need to experience what this one had. Silently she sent a patronus to Molly Weasley, letting her know Harry was sleeping at the Infirmary.

Harry slowly drifted, remembering that last kiss with Ginny. His sweet dreams didn't last long, though. He had flashbacks from the battle, combined with images of the bodies he had seen the Great Hall, and the sensation of Ginny in his arms.

* * *

Harry appeared in the Great Hall for lunch the next day, after a brief talk regarding Snape with Professor McGonagall and Kinsgley, who had been named interim Minister for Magic. Ginny, Ron and Hermione had waited for him in the Common Room, and when he came back, they made their way towards the Great Hall together.

As they approached the Gryffindor table, everybody got up and started clapping and congratulating them. Ginny tried to run to where her mother was, but before she could start walking away Harry, pulled her closer and whispered, "Please, I need you here with me." After that, Ginny didn't attempt to run away again.

The four of them walked towards the Weasleys, and sat next to them. Harry caught the look Mrs. Weasley was giving her only daughter, and realised that he was holding her tightly by the waist. He loosened his grip and felt Ginny relax. They ate in silence. When they were done, Harry could feel five pairs of eyes staring at him; it felt like the Weasley men minus Ron and George were trying to enter his brain and read his intentions with Ginny, because surely all of them had mixed reactions and even more mixed feelings towards him after he left.

At the exact moment Harry felt like he couldn't stand their stares anymore, Professor McGonagall stood up and spoke, "Now if everyone is settled, we can go out to the school grounds and honour the fallen. If you will all follow me, we may start."

McGonagall's words reached everyone, a melancholic silence invaded the Great Hall. They all stood up and slowly, like a funerary procession, and walked out of the castle.

When they arrived in the grounds, they found a huge statue that looked like an obelisk. The obelisk had a shining star on the top and a plaque on the bottom. It stood a few yards from Dumbledore's white tomb. Harry was once again amazed at what magic could do. Most of the rubble in the grounds was gone, and even if the castle still needed lots of work, a ceremony had been organized. There were no rows of chairs, or podium, juts a white obelisk near Dumbledore's tomb, which had also been fixed and closed. There were a couple of reporters as well, some taking pictures of the monument, others of the people approaching it. Harry was happy to see Rita Skeeter was not there. Kingsley had explained that the only reporters allowed were the ones that had agreed not to interview anyone. They had been warned against disturbing people's mourning and healing.

"Now I need everyone to take out your wands, point them at the statue and think of a word, just one word that may explain the reason we are all here now. The reason for trying to defeat Voldemort and the reason each of you had for fighting".

Everybody lifted their wands and did as McGonagall asked. Harry knew the exact word to choose: "Love". The reason his parents had died trying to save him, the reason Sirius had fought Bellatrix on the day he died, the reason Dumbledore had died in the Astronomy tower, the reason Harry had walked towards the Forbidden Forest last night. That one syllable word said it all.

Too busy with his thoughts, Harry didn't hear the spell McGonagall used, but he did see how hundreds of strips of light came out of everyone's wands. The lights rushed towards the statue and engraved the word each person had thought.

"Now, my friends, I shall name all of the fallen in battle, and I want after every name I say for all the ones that loved or cared about that person step forward. Then, for only one of them to engrave the name of that fallen and what they meant to all of us," Professor McGonagall informed them.

She started calling out familiar names to Harry, familiar because most of them were people Harry had heard about but never met. Harry lost count of how many people were named, even though he stepped forward every time.

"Colin Creevey," Professor Sprout called, and Harry felt pain.

All sixth years, professors, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dennis (who had arrived as soon as he found out about his brother), and a man who looked like Mr. Creevey stepped forward.

It was Dennis who walked to the statue and wrote:

 _Colin Creevey_

 _Brother, Son and Friend_

More names were called, until Harry recognised another one. "Remus Lupin."

Almost every student taught by him, every professor, and every Order member stepped forward. As well as the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry. Basically everyone who knew him well, but nobody attempted to walk near the plaques. Harry took a deep breath and slowly stepped towards that magnificent statue. He took out his wand, and in the best handwriting he could manage, wrote:

 _Remus "Moony" Lupin_

 _Father, Husband, Professor, Marauder, and Friend_

As he finished engraving those few words, Harry realised he was crying. By losing Lupin, he had lost the last father-like figure he'd ever had, the last link he had to his parents and he wouldn't be the only one suffering. Teddy, his godson, would have to live like him—without a father, without a mother. Teddy's case was different—he would be raised by Tonks' mother, and he would have a father-like figure; Harry would make sure of it. In that moment, without even noticing, he promised himself that he would help raise Teddy. He would be there for him, as Sirius would have been there for Harry if he hadn't gone to Azkaban.

Harry felt Ginny taking his hand, and looked down. He hadn't moved from next to the statue, so the others couldn't go on.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go back to our places," she whispered. He obeyed her and walked back.

As if nothing had happened, Professor McGonagall continued, "Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin."

Harry was surprised to see so many people step forward, but only one in particular caught his eye: Andromeda Tonks—Tonks' mother, a lady Harry had met about a year ago. Now, Harry realised she looked nothing like her dead sister, she was the picture of a broken woman, she had lost everything to the war, her husband, her daughter and her son in law. She stepped forward, looked for someone in the crowd, and walked straight to Harry.

Without saying anything, Harry took the little boy nested in her arms. Andromeda smiled softly and turned around to walk towards the plaques. She then took out her wand and wrote:

 _"_ _Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin"_

 _Daughter, Mother, Wife, and Friend_

When she walked back, she didn't ask Harry to give her Teddy. She just looked at both of them and smiled at the silent conversation godfather and godson seemed to be having. As always Harry stepped forward at each name, even when Snape was called, it seemed like McGonagall and Kinsley had decided that he should be mentioned. Most people started whispering and wondering why was a Death Eater being mentioned. Harry knew the story would be featured in the Evening Prophet, per the Minister's request. Besides Harry, just the ones who knew about his true story stepped forward. McGonagall walked towards the plaque and simply wrote:

 _"_ _Severus Snape"_

 _Professor, friend, and faithful spy_

A few more names passed, but this time Harry wasn't paying as much attention as before, he only had eyes and ears for Teddy, until the last name was pronounced: "Fred Weasley," Professor McGonagall finished. Harry stepped forward, looked up and realise that almost everyone had stepped forward; but the only faces Harry could distinguish were the Weasleys, Hermione and Lee Jordan, who were standing right next to him. George with his eyes totally red walked towards the statue, took out two wands and with the one from his twin he engraved:

 _"_ _Fred Weasley (Forge)"_

 _Brother, Son, Joker, and Friend._

George slowly, walked back to where his family stood crying in silence, as McGonagall declared the ceremony finished and everyone started walking back to the castle.

Harry felt like an intruder in the Weasleys grief so he held Teddy more tightly and walked back to the castle. The place he had once called "Home" was now destroyed and full of terrible memories for him and for others.

He walked silently trough the corridors looking for Andromeda, while talking to Teddy about all the adventures the Marauders, he, and his friends had had between those now destroyed walls.


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

Chapter 3: Feelings

Harry walked with Teddy into the Great Hall and saw Andromeda crying next to Mrs. Weasley. Both women were crying their eyes out and comforting each other at the same time. She spotted him and tried to smile, and he answered with a half-smile before continuing his walk, knowing Andromeda would go looking for them in a little while.

He entered the room next to the Great Hall and gasped—it was filled with coffins. Harry thought there were hundreds of them, when in reality there were around sixty. Terrified, Harry turned on his heels and almost ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room. On the way, he saw Professor McGonagall, who told him that everyone would leave in the morning, and that the coffins he had seen were to be carried by families of the fallen. Suddenly, she stopped talking, but Harry could tell she still had something on her mind.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I imagine you will take Remus' coffin?" she asked, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"Yes, I will," Harry answered without thinking; after all, Remus had been the last link he had had with his parents. He had been like a surrogate godfather or uncle to him, and he was the only one of The Marauders he had gotten to know during his third year. Harry sniffed, he had never realized how much Remus meant to him. He had been both a teacher and a dear friend to him since he was thirteen, and now he was gone, leaving his newborn son an orphan.

McGonagall awkwardly hugged Harry, and as she let him go she half-smiled at him as Harry continued his journey. When he finally entered the Gryffindor Common Room, he was surprised and disappointed to find it empty.

Harry sighed—he really hadn't hoped for anything, but some part of him wished Ginny had been waiting for him. He realized that his wish was impossible, after all she had just lost a brother, and she would most likely be with her family, grieving.

 _Maybe what happened between them hadn't meant that much to Ginny as it did for him. After all, he left her alone for almost a year after their kiss on his birthday. During that year, many things happened, and maybe now she was with somebody else; she was gorgeous and many boys would want to be with her. However, she had kissed him…maybe she still was in love with him, and after all this time she might still want him._

Harry kept thinking about Ginny—about her eyes, her voice, her lips, her smile…

Eventually, he fell asleep after a tiring day, thinking of Ginny, and sitting in his favorite armchair with little Teddy in his arms.

Ginny was walking alone near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, thinking about what had happened with Harry...

 _It had meant a lot to her; that night, instead of feeling the worst of pains, she had felt happiness, love and hope. Had it meant the same to Harry? He had broken up with her the previous year, after all. Had he missed her? Had he thought about her as much as she had thought about him? Did he still love her...? He had never actually said it, but she could tell from the way he looked at her. Would he know if it was love? After all, he had been raised by those awful relatives of his, who had never showed him anything but revulsion and contempt. Maybe, just maybe, he would still look at her with that same sparkle in his eyes…maybe he STILL loved her…_

She moaned— _of course he didn't; now he was the hero of the wizarding world…again. Even if he didn't care for all those names and titles, he wouldn't be interested in her, at least not like before. Both of them had changed a lot…_

Unconsciously, she had wandered to the place where Harry had told her he wouldn't be coming back to school—the place where he had broken up with her after Dumbledore's funeral... It was the place where her hopes and dreams had collapsed; it was where, for the first time in since the chamber, she had considered begging and crying, but hadn't.

She sat down and started crying in silence, hoping no one could see her. She mentally fought with herself; the two Ginnys inside of her battled to the death. The eleven-year-old Ginny, a scared little girl, that had been fooled and controlled by Tom Riddle, a girl who was still tormented by the insecurities he had raised vs. the nearly seventeen year old Ginny; the one who had joined Harry in his fight in the Department of Mysteries two years before; the one who had wrestled death eaters the night Dumbledore was killed; the one who, along with Neville and Luna had reformed and lead "Dumbledore's Army" the past year; the one who had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts against her mother's wishes; the one who would never take "no" for an answer.

In her mind she could still hear Tom Riddle's voice teasing eleven-year-old Ginny: ' _He is Harry Potter, and you will never be more than his best friend's little sister to him'._

While the stronger Ginny yelled: " _That's not true, you mean a lot to him, he made you his girlfriend, he broke up with to protect you from Voldemort, he couldn't live with the idea of HIM hurting you because of his feelings towards you… don't you get it Ginny? He loves you, even if he doesn't know it himself!"._

 _"He was just playing with you…just like I was…'_ Tom's voice said again.

 _"No he wasn't! He kissed you Ginevra, for Merlin's sake. He left you because he didn't want Voldemort to find out how strong his feelings for you were… Snap out of it Ginevra and just ask him!"_

When the fight inside her head stopped, she could no longer hear Tom Riddle, nor the voice of her eleven-year-old self. She realized that she should ask Harry the questions she had tormented herself with for a year; she should let Harry know how she felt. She would look into those green eyes she loved and speak her heart out, hoping he felt the same way, putting everything at risk, just like the girl Harry had fallen in love with.

Quickly, she got up and ran through the almost full hallways of the castle, asking everyone she knew if they have seen Harry. On her way, she found Andromeda, who told her she believed Harry was in the Gryffindor Common Room, and asked her to tell him she wanted Teddy back.

She arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady who didn't even ask for the password, and entered to the Common Room. It was empty at first sight, but when Ginny got closer, she saw him sleeping in an armchair with baby Teddy in his arms. It was such a sweet scene. Ginny looked at them for a while and then remembered Andromeda. Slowly, she approached Harry and took the baby out of his arms, then left the room quickly to find Andromeda, who was waiting outside the portrait hole.

Harry felt someone taking Teddy out of his arms. His first instinct was to blast the threat to his godson through the nearest wall, but a familiar scent caused him to open his eyes a fraction in time to see a redheaded girl walking out of the Common Room, and he heard her talk with someone outside.

"They were sleeping, so I took Teddy for you." His heart flipped as he recognized the voice he had been wishing to hear since the ceremony ended.

"Okay, thanks, Ginny. Goodnight," Andromeda, Harry thought, answered.

"Goodnight," Ginny said, and Harry heard the portrait door open and close. He closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep. He didn't want her to feel awkward around him after what had happened between them in the early morning after the battle.

Ginny got back to the Common Room to find Harry still asleep. She looked at him, so peacefully sleeping and thought that even if he couldn't hear her, she should take those words and questions out of her chest; maybe it would help her feel better.

"Harry, I really need to talk to you—I know you can't hear me, but anyway. I'll do it. What happened after the battle was amazing for me; you made me feel as though nothing had changed between us. But I know it has. You spent almost a year fighting Voldemort, and I know you experienced terrible things. And now you are a greater hero than the one you were before. I, on the other hand, spent a year in here, trapped; fighting the Carrows and Snape, being abused and bullied." She stopped talking and took a deep breath, trying to keep the memories of the past year at bay, before continuing, "Harry, I've missed you terribly, and even if at first I wanted to kill you for leaving me behind, I came back to Hogwarts. I walked these walls and remembered everything we did together, everything you meant to me, everything you still mean to me.

"I realized that I… I realized that I still love you. Yes, I never told you that before; and now that I get up the nerve to say it, you are sleeping... Brilliant…! But, anyway, I love you more than I could have ever imagined loving anyone; it's really hard to admit it, but I do. I love you with all my heart." Ginny realized she had tears falling from her eyes, so she cleaned them away and took a deep breath.

"I really hope that morning was a new beginning, not an ending to us. I hope, and I wish with all my heart that we can have a life together. It scares me to think about it, after all I'm only sixteen years old. Why on earth would I be thinking about the future and about a life with someone? But I am, and for once I feel like my dreams are within my reach."

Ginny wanted to run away and scream, for the first time since the summer after her first year. She was crying in front of someone; she was pouring her heart out for the first time since Tom Riddle. For the first time since that summer, she wanted someone to hold her and console her, she wanted…no, she emneeded/em Harry.

She tried to steady her breath and her sobs started to subside, she took one final breath before saying, "I know you might not feel the way you did about me before your left, but you know what? I don't care. I just want you to be happy and alive; I don't care about anything else. Because I love you, and I want you to be able to enjoy your life for once." She finished her monologue and looked down as tears started once again falling down her cheeks.

Then she heard the voice she had been waiting to hear all day long.

"You're right," Harry said as he opened his eyes, stood up and started walking towards Ginny. "I don't feel the same way towards you that I did before I left."

As Ginny looked up, she saw Harry's lips move. She heard those words, but even though she recognized the voice that was saying them, she couldn't believe it had been Harry who had spoken. All her hopes and dreams collapsed, and all she wanted to do was run to her dormitory and cry.

She looked again at the floor and started running towards the staircase, but as her foot landed on the first step, Harry grabbed her hand and then her waist. He moved her body so that she was facing him. Ginny looked into those green eyes, determined to say, "Let go," but as she opened her mouth, she saw Harry's lips moving and heard him pronounce just five words.

"I love you even more."


End file.
